


In the Daylight Hours

by tryslora



Series: Mating Games Round 2 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Background Scott/Stiles, Background Slash, Body Worship, Celebrating Bodies, Community: mating_games, Daylight Sex, F/M, Schmoop, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Melissa and John steal a moment together in the middle of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Daylight Hours

**Author's Note:**

> This is the option I chose not to submit to the main challenge #4 (Light and/or Dark) at mating games. It's sweet and schmoopy and I am very fond of capturing this moment between characters I kind of understand, agewise. It was lovely to write this. And of course, I don't own the characters or world of Teen Wolf, I just like to play with them.

“I can’t believe you convinced me—”

“The kids aren’t coming home until tomorrow,” Melissa says firmly. “We have the house to ourselves for at _least_ 24 hours, and that’s assuming they aren’t late, which you know they will be because our boys are never anywhere on time. There’s _nothing_ to be afraid of John.”

“It’s broad daylight,” he protests, spreading his hands. “And I’m feeling old and _jiggly_.”

Her smile softens, and he feels his heart twist the way it’s _been_ twisting ever since he got up the courage to ask her out three years ago. She comes closer, slides her hands up his chest. “John,” she murmurs, leaning in so her mouth ghosts across his collarbone. “I’ve seen you naked plenty of times, and I haven’t run screaming yet. In fact, seeing you strip gets my panties wet.” She wraps her fingers around his wrist, presses his fingers to her crotch so he can feel the way the cotton is soaked. “Besides, my boobs sag.”

“Your boobs are perfect,” he murmurs, nuzzling in close so he can seek out one nipple, teasing it with his teeth while his finger crooks against her. He wraps an arm around her waist, holding her up as he delves beneath the cotton, drawing a long line down her wet slit. “ _You_ are perfect.”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell _you_.” She nudges him back toward the bed, and he swears he can feel parts of his body moving independently. He’s _old_. She’s younger than him by a good eight years, for all that their sons are the same age, and he remembers it every time they get naked in bright light. When she pushes, he falls back onto the mattress, his dick bobbing against his stomach.

She strips off the soaked panties, tossing them to fall on his face so that all he can smell is her juices. When she straddles him, she is so slick that she glides along his dick, and he wants to press up and in, to fuck her slow and easy.

That’s one of the nice things about getting old—without the hair trigger of a young man’s orgasms, he can spend time lavishing attention on the woman he loves.

But Melissa has a different idea, her hips pressing down on him, fingers tucking the panties into his mouth as a makeshift gag. “I put them on just before we started,” she assures him. “It’s nothing you wouldn’t be licking anyway.”

John snorts, amused by how even her kink is wholesome. He just smirks around the wadded up cloth, mouth full of the taste of her. He’s more than okay with letting her take control.

She pulls his hands up over his head, helping him wrap fingers around the headboard, then she pushes down on his shoulders, holding him in place. Her tongue traces a path across his chest, tugging lightly at his nipples, unhurried across the fuzz of his chest hair. She makes soft noises and all the while her hips slides gently, stroking her softness across his cock.

She tilts her hips at the head, rubbing her clit against him, whining. He wants to touch her, but at the same time, he wants to watch her, wants to see the way she loves him and loves herself. Her tits hang a little low, no longer perfectly firm, and he watches them sway with every movement. His gaze traces the visible stretch marks across her abdomen, the evidence that she is a mother—that she has raised a son that he treasures as much as his own flesh and blood.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispers, and she smiles down at him, fingers tracing the scars on his chest.

“So are you,” she whispers back. “And you are the hottest man I know. Do you want to fuck me?” She laughs, just a little, grinding down harder. “Oh yeah, I think you want to fuck me, lover boy. I’m so close…” She whines, rotating her hips, rubbing her clit hard against him. “I’m just going to… going to… _ohgod_.”

She throws her head back, whining as she shudders, moving just so, letting him plunge up and into her while she is still clenching. It’s not going to take long as she drives down over him, relentless as she fucks him, her hands still holding him in place.

He is strong enough to turn them over, but he won’t. This is hers.

He manages to hold back just long enough for her to cry out, breaking all over again and gripping him tight while he pours into her, body bowed and breath stolen. He comes back to sensibility as she collapses over him, and he cradles her close.

The door bangs open downstairs. “Mom? Sheriff?” There’s a shuffling noise and John and Melissa hold perfectly still.

“Dude, her car’s in the garage.”

“Yeah, but your dad’s car isn’t here. I think they’re out.”

“Which means we have just enough time to… oh _fuck_ , Scott, in the _living room_?”

John’s eyebrows go wide at the sound of his son’s moan. “Are they…”

Melissa puts one finger over his lips. “We have a choice. Either we catch them in the act and thus, they catch us naked, or we take a nap and convince them later to give us the good news.”

He’s just had great sex and he needs to gather strength for an unexpected announcement. “Nap,” John decides.

Melissa pats his chest. “Good man, I knew there was a reason I married you. Hot, great in bed, and incredibly intelligent.”

“Ditto,” John murmurs, kissing her gently before trying to tune out the sounds of groans so he can sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me [on tumblr](http://tryslora.tumblr.com)!


End file.
